Strip
by PadBlack
Summary: OotP Sirius plant seinen zweiten Gefängnisausbruch. Londons Nachtleben lockt mit seinen Reizen... Was aus Verzweiflung begann wird zu befriedigender Abwechslung... und eine fast verschüttete Freundschaft wird erneuert![COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

_Nach langer, langer Zeit mal wieder eine Geschichte von mir..._

**Disclaimer:** Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an der Harry-Potter-Welt und beabsichtige auch nicht diese zu verletzen. Nur die Idee gehört mir sowie die von mir erdachten Personen. (Das gilt auch für die noch folgenden Kapitel!)

**Autor:** Padblack

**Beta:** Trovia (vielen, vielen Dank dafür! ... BTW lest ihre Geschichten, sie sind fantastisch!)

Und mein Dank geht an Jo (falls du das hier mal liest...), ohne dich wäre Sirius ziemlich "weibisch" geraten ;o)

**A/N1:** es ist Absicht, dass ich immer „Er" schreibe und nie direkt Sirius!

* * *

**_Strip_**

Ihr Name war Angel … oder zumindest nannte sie sich so.

Nach ihrem richtigen Namen hatte er sie nie gefragt.

Ebenso wenig, wie sie seinen hatte wissen wollen.

Sie nannte ihn „Love"

Er hatte mit Liebe so viel gemein wie sie mit einem Engel.

Auf den ersten Blick und oberflächlich betrachtet konnte man ihr langes blondes Haar vielleicht als „Engelshaar" bezeichnen, … obwohl, bei genauerem Hinsehen war es doch eher dünn und strohig.

Sie mochte im Schummerlicht des schmuddeligen Strip-Clubs, wo sie arbeitete, noch als ganz hübsch durchgehen… und ganz hübsch musste sie auch einmal gewesen sein, als Teenie vielleicht, auf dem Land, wo sie ursprünglich herkam. Dann war sie gutgläubig auf die Versprechen eines jungen Mannes auf eine Modelkarriere hereingefallen und schließlich in London als Stripperin und Gelegenheitsprostituierte gelandet. Ein Schicksal, das sich nicht wesentlich von dem so mancher naiver junger Mädchen unterschied.

Wie alt sie war, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht war sie Mitte zwanzig, vielleicht auch schon Ende dreißig.

Es war egal… alles war egal.

Er war schließlich auch nicht mehr der gutaussehende Junge von einst, der, dem die Mädchen scharenweise hinterhergelaufen waren, für den sie willig die Schenkel geöffnet hatten.

Inzwischen war er dünn, vernarbt, düster, mürrisch und er hatte angefangen zu trinken.

Firewhisky war ihm ein verlässlicher Freund geworden.

Die Wachen seines Kerkers… falsch, die Gäste seines Hauses, wagten nicht, ihn darauf anzusprechen.

Hah, hatten sie etwa Angst, er würde sie hinauswerfen?

Lächerlich!

Er wünschte, er könnte selbst gehen, … fliehen, oder wenigstens irgendwie nützlich sein.

Er spürte ihre Blicke, wenn sie ihn beobachteten, bei den Treffen des Ordens, bei denen er nicht mehr tun konnte als dazusitzen und sich anzuhören, welche Aufgaben die anderen zu erledigen hatten.

Oh ja, und er konnte Tee für sie zubereiten.

Also war er eines Abends einfach aus seinem Gefängnis ausgebrochen…

Mit Gefängnisausbrüchen kannte er sich aus, er war schließlich auch aus Azkaban geflohen, dem angeblich schrecklichsten Gefängnis, das man sich vorstellen konnte.

Nun, er war sich da inzwischen nicht mehr so sicher.

Vielleicht WAR Azkaban der schlimmste Ort auf Erden, aber Number 12, Grimmauld Place kam gleich danach.

Dung, Mundungus, hatte ihn auf die Idee gebracht, sich in den etwas abseits gelegenen Vergnügungsvierteln der Muggel von London umzusehen.

Er hatte dem alten Gauner einen Sack mit Familienerbstücken in die Hand gedrückt, die dieser verkaufen sollte. Die Galleonen, die er dafür erhielt, sollte er in Muggel-Geld tauschen.

Er war sich sicher, dass Dung sich seinen Anteil großzügig abgezogen hatte.  
Dung war ein guter Freund… und ein noch besserer, wenn man ihn dafür auch noch bezahlte.

Er hatte einen Abend gewählt, an dem sich keiner außer Remus im Grimmauld Place aufhielt.

Remus würde sowieso nur in der Bibliothek sitzen und lesen.

Ihn überkam ein Gefühl von Wehmut, und er wünschte sich, er hätte Remus in seinen Plan einweihen, nein, besser, mit ihm zusammen losziehen können. So wie sie es früher getan hatten.

Für ihn war es, als sei es erst gestern gewesen… für Remus lag das alles Jahre zurück.

Früher hatten sie sich oft ohne Worte verstanden, heute erschien es ihm, als sprächen sie nicht einmal die gleiche Sprache.

An diesem Abend hatte er sich früh in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen.

Remus hatte nur mit einem Kopfnicken auf sein „Gute Nacht" reagiert und weiter in seinem Buch gelesen.

Am nächsten Abend würde er ihm mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken!

Am nächsten Abend war Vollmond!

Inzwischen sehnte er sich mehr als je zuvor in ihrer Schulzeit die Vollmondnächte herbei.

Zwar konnten sie nicht draußen herumtollen, sondern mussten mit den Kellern des Black'schen Hauses vorlieb nehmen, aber an Vollmond, zusammen mit Moony fühlte Padfoot wieder einen Teil dessen, was er einmal gewesen war, was er hätte werden können.

Dann fühlte er sich für kurze Zeit wirklich frei!

* * *

Frisch geduscht, rasiert und das lange, sonst ungezähmte schwarze Haar ordentlich im Nacken zusammengebunden, hatte er sich aufgemacht, zu seinem Streifzug durch die Nacht. 

Die Kleidung, schwarze Jeans und Lederjacke, sowie schwarzes T-Shirt und schwere Lederstiefel hatte Dung ihm besorgt, und er hatte mit Zufriedenheit festgestellt, dass der Haufen Galleonen, den er ihm dafür in die Hand gedrückt hatte, nicht verschwendet gewesen war. Alles passte wie angegossen und offenbarte einen Hauch seines früheren Selbst.

Noch bevor er die Straße betrat, verwandelte er sich in den großen schwarzen Hund, ehemals seine beste Tarnung, nun eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, zumindest unter den Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts.

Aber in der Nacht, war er sich sicher, würde ihn niemand erkennen. Und von den Todessern würde sich kaum einer in den heruntergekommenen Muggel-Spelunken Sohos herumtreiben.

Also lief er los.

Ziellos.

Trabte durch die Straßen, überwältigt von Lärm, Gerüchen, Autos und den vielen vergnügungssüchtigen Menschen.

Irgendwann war dann in einer Seitenstraße etwas abseits ein schäbiges Leuchtreklameschild vor ihm aufgetaucht, das in blutroten Lettern „Hot Spot" verkündete, wovon allerdings das „S" nicht leuchtete.

Er hatte kurz gezögert.

Was machte es schon, er hatte sich schließlich raus geschlichen, um etwas zu erleben. Also konnte er zuerst einmal etwas trinken und sich ein paar nackte Muggelfrauen anschauen. Das hatte er schließlich als Jugendlicher auch immer wieder getan.

Ihm kam der Gedanke, wie lange er schon keine nackte Frau mehr gesehen hatte…

Er zog sich ins Dunkel zurück, damit der bullige Türsteher ihn nicht bei der Verwandlung beobachten konnte.

* * *

Kurz darauf schritt ein großer, schlanker Mann mit dunklen langen Haaren direkt auf den Eingang des nicht grade einladenden Strip-Clubs zu. 

Der Türsteher musterte ihn kurz von oben bis unten, vielleicht ein wenig überrascht, denn der „Durchschnittskunde" in diesem Club war meist wesentlich älter und unansehnlicher, aber er ließ ihn wortlos nickend eintreten.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

**A/N2:** ab dem zweiten Kapitel werde ich das Rating auf "M" erhöhen, aufgrund der "Sprache" und später wegen einer kleinen Sexszene. 

Ein kleines Review oder auch Kritik würde mich wirklich freuen!


	2. Chapter 2

_Mein Dank geht an mondsüchtig und Trovia! Eure Reviews haben mir den Tag gerettet!_

**A/N:** Ich habe keine Ahnung von „Puff-Preisen" und tatsächlichen „Regeln" im „horizontalen Gewerbe". Dies hier ist lediglich eine Mischung aus Hollywood-Filmen, der Biographie einer Prostituierten und hauptsächlich meiner Fantasie und hat daher keinerlei Anspruch auf Richtigkeit.

Ab diesem Kapitel gilt das Rating „M".

* * *

Das Innere des Clubs bestätigte den äußeren Eindruck und war ebenfalls ziemlich schäbig.

Es gab eine kleine Bühne, von der ein Laufsteg in den Raum führte, der in einer Art Podest endete. Dort war eine Stange angebracht, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte.  
Daran räkelte sich grade lasziv eine üppige junge Schwarze, mit kurzen krausem Haar und grell-pink geschminkten Lippen.  
Im Licht eines einzelnen Scheinwerfers ließ sie ihre Hüften im Rhythmus der langsamen Musik kreisen.

Er sah sich in dem relativ kleinen Raum um und entschied sich, erst einmal ein Bier an der Bar zu trinken.

Wahrscheinlich waren die Preise unverschämt hoch, wie in allen derartigen Etablissements, doch das interessierte ihn herzlich wenig. Er hatte genug Muggl-Geld in der Tasche, und zur Not konnte er immer noch einfach disapparieren. Seinen Zauberstab trug er für den Notfall sicher verwahrt im linken Jackenärmel.

Sein Blick schweifte umher. Es gab ein paar winzige Tischchen rund um das Podest, an denen vereinzelte Gäste saßen. Einsame Männer, auf der Suche nach ein bisschen Abwechslung in ihrem grauen Alltag und langweiligen Eheleben, deren Lohn nicht für die besseren Clubs reichte.

Ein paar Mädchen in sehr kurzen schwarzen Röcken mit weißer Schürze, einem Häubchen auf dem Kopf, einer Schleife um den Hals und entblößten Brüsten servierten Drinks und schäkerten mit den Gästen.

Ein ziemlich fetter, schwitzender Kerl mit Halbglatze steckte der Schwarzen auf der Bühne grade einen Geldschein in ihr Strumpfband, das inzwischen das einzig noch verbliebene „Kleidungsstück" an ihrem Körper war. Sie bedankte sich dadurch, dass sie näher an ihn herantanzte, sich dabei langsam und offenbar genüsslich über die vollen Brüste strich und ihre Beine spreizte, so dass er einen unverhüllten Blick auf ihre rasierte Scham werfen konnte.

In dem Moment, in dem er nach ihr greifen wollte, sprang sie lachend zurück und wandte sich ihrem nächsten Bewunderer zu.

Inzwischen war ein weiterer Gast eingetroffen. Er sah aus wie ein Muggel-Vertreter, der schon die beste Zeit seines Lebens hinter sich hatte.  
Sein Gesicht zeigte Spuren von übermäßigem Alkoholkonsum, sein Anzug war zerknittert, und ein feiner aber beißender Schweißgeruch ging von ihm aus. Er ließ sich ebenfalls an der Bar nieder und bestellte einen doppelten Whisky ohne Eis, den er in einem Zug hinunter stürzte. Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Sitznachbarn herum und musterte ihn unverhohlen neugierig von oben bis unten und sprach ihn gleich darauf an.

„Das erste Mal hier?" Seine Stimme erinnerte an Schleim und Schmieröl.

Erst wollte er ihn einfach ignorieren, doch dann drehte er langsam seinen Kopf und betrachtet nun seinerseits seinen Gegenüber. Er senkte den Kopf zu einem Nicken und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Frau auf der Bühne zu.

„Das ist Cherry." Ein blasser Finger zeigte in ihre Richtung.

Sein Nachbar schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass er nicht sonderlich gesprächig war.

„Die hat Feuer im Blut, ist ne echte Rakete."

Er ignorierte ihn.

„Offiziell strippen die Mädels hier nur, aber wenn du willst, lutschen sie dir auch den Schwanz oder lassen sich von dir ficken. Ist nur 'ne Frage des Geldes." Er lachte dreckig. „Die Weiber sind doch alle gleich, für Geld machen die einfach alles." Er klatschte einer vorbeihuschenden Kellnerin auf den Hintern, was diese mit quiekendem Gekicher quittierte.

Der Typ, er hatte ihn in Gedanken „Slick" getauft, widerte ihn an, und er beschloss, nach dem einen Bier wieder zu gehen, es gab schließlich noch andere Clubs und Bars in Soho.

Cherry hatte ihre Darbietung unter dem begeisterten Applaus der wenigen Gäste beendet, zwinkerte noch einmal dem Fettwanst vielversprechend zu und verschwand hinter der kleinen Bühne.

Slick führte seine einseitige Unterhaltung fort.  
Er schien es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, den „Neuling" einzuweisen.  
„Die wird gleich wieder rauskommen und sich dem Dicken auf den Schoß setzen und wenn sie ihm genügend ‚Champagner' " Er lachte meckernd bei dem Wort. „eingeflösst hat, nimmt sie ihn mit auf ihr Zimmer, wo er einpennt, noch bevor sein Ding richtig steht. Hähähä, so ein Loser. Das hat sie mir mal gesteckt, aber er steht auf sie und kommt immer wieder, sowie er ein paar Mäuse übrig hat… was für eine arme Sau."

Slick wandte sich an die Bedienung hinter dem Tresen und verlangte einen weiteren Whisky.

Das junge, ziemlich flachbrüstige Mädchen stellte das Gewünschte mit solcher Wucht vor ihm ab, dass der Whisky beinahe überschwappte. Der Widerling war anscheinend nicht ihr Lieblingsgast.

„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen, du kleine Schlampe."

Die Kleine funkelte ihn an und zeigte wortlos auf einen im Hintergrund stehenden Ordner. Sofort erschien ein schleimiges Grinsen auf der Vertreter-Visage, und er prostete dem bulligen Mann zu.

Auf der Bühne erschien ein kleiner Mann, gekleidet wie ein Zirkusdirektor.  
Er trug Frack und Zylinder und sprach nun in ein Mikrofon.  
„Meine lieben Freunde … Gentlemen … erleben Sie nun einen der Höhepunkte, nein DEN Höhepunkt des heutigen Abends … ich weiß, Sie haben sie schon sehnsüchtig erwartet … unsere Lichtgestalt … weiß und rein wie die Unschuld … süß wie die Liebe … begrüßen sie mit einem Applaus unseren Engel … die wundeschöne Aaaaaaangel!"

Die Männer pfiffen und klatschten euphorisch, und auch Slick ließ sich zu einem kurzen Klatschen herab. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde breit, und er leckte sich gierig über die Lippen.

Er hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet und blickte nun ebenfalls interessiert zur Bühne.

Leise Harfenmusik erklang, der Vorhang hob sich und eine weiße Frauengestalt schwebte förmlich auf die Bühne.  
Ihr Haar war blond, lang und gelockt. Sie trug einen leicht durchscheinenden langen Umhang, der ihre Formen nur erahnen ließ, und auf dem Rücken war ein Paar weißer Flügelschwingen befestigt.

Daher also der Name Angel.

In starkem Kontrast dazu waren ihre Augen allerdings dick umrandet und tiefschwarz geschminkt, was aus der Entfernung an die leeren Augenhöhlen eines Totenschädels erinnerte.

Ein Engel?  
Vielleicht … aber ein gefallener!

Die Harfenklänge schwollen an, und sie bewegte sich leichtfüßig im Takt. Bald wurde die Musik schneller, lauter, weniger ätherisch, und sie entledigte sich langsam ihres Umhangs.

Die Figur, die darunter zum Vorschein kam, kaum verhüllt durch einen glitzernden BH und einen kurzen Rock, war recht hübsch, obwohl sie für seinen Geschmack zu kleine Brüste und zu breite Hüften hatte.

Aber sie war eine Frau, und er hatte so viele Jahre keine gehabt, was spielte es also für eine Rolle, wie groß ihre Titten waren?

Die kleine Schwarze zuvor, Cherry war auch ganz nett gewesen, vielleicht ein bisschen zu füllig … andererseits, bei der Erinnerung an die Kommentare seines Sitznachbarn schob er den Gedanken schnell von sich.

Vielleicht die Kleine hinter der Bar. Immerhin konnte sie den Schleimer nicht ausstehen, und ihm hatte sie neckisch zugezwinkert…dafür hatte sie so gut wie keine Brüste und erinnerte eher an einen Jungen…

Er lachte innerlich über sich selbst.  
Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft so große Ansprüche stellen!

Irgendwann, als der tanzende Engel nur noch Slip, Flügel und High-Heels trug, meldete sich Slick wieder zu Wort.

„Ist die nicht der Hammer? Die werde ich mir heute Nacht gönnen! Die ist die Teuerste in diesem Laden, aber jeden Penny wert!

Für 15Pfund bläst dir die Thekenschlampe einen, bei dem Engel sind es schon 30. Für 50 kannste sie ficken, und für 150 haste sie die ganze Nacht und ohne Gummi, wenn de willst." Wieder dieses schmierige Lachen.

Der Typ widerte ihn so an, dass er ihm am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte… andererseits, was ging es ihn an? Er wollte was trinken und was zum Ficken. Die Frauen waren diese Art Männer gewöhnt und wurden schließlich dafür bezahlt.

Wenn er jetzt Ärger riskierte, konnte er sich gleich wieder aus dem Staub machen, und er hatte sich eigentlich inzwischen dazu entschlossen, doch noch eine Weile zu bleiben.

Hm, vielleicht sollte er es doch mal bei der Kleinen hinter der Bar versuchen…

Er hatte ein weiteres Bier bestellt und sie dabei anscheinend charmant genug angelächelt, da sie ihm kokett zugezwinkert hatte.

Irgendwas hielt ihn vom Aufbruch ab. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich kaum noch erinnerte, wie es war, mit Frauen zu flirten, und wenn er in dieser Nacht noch zum Zuge kommen wollte, musste er sich wohl noch ein bisschen anstrengen.

Schließlich endete auch Angels Darbietung, und nur noch mit Schuhen und Flügeln bekleidet, hatte auch sie ihre Unschuld verloren.

Wie sein schleimiger Sitznachbar vorausgesagt hatte, war Cherry irgendwann zurückgekehrt und hatte sich intensiv um ihren großzügigen Verehrer gekümmert.

Das Bild, das sich nun auf der Bühne bot, unterschied sich vollkommen von dem vorangegangenen, es ähnelte nun eher einer SM-Show. Zwei Frauen mit Nietenbestückten Lederstreifen bedeckt, eine an der Leine wie ein Hund, die andere mit einer Reitgerte in der einen, die Leine in der anderen Hand inszenierten eine Art Rollenspiel.

Er wandte sich zum Tresen um, das entsprach nun nicht ganz seinem Geschmack, aber bitte, wem's gefiel?  
Anscheinend wurden hier die unterschiedlichsten Bedürfnisse und Wünsche erfüllt.

„Da stehst du wohl nicht drauf, was?"

Konnte dieser widerliche Schleimbolzen ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Plötzlich kam ihm Snapes Gesicht in den Sinn, und seine Hand um das Bierglas verkrampfte sich.

„Ah… endlich, da kommt ja unser Engel." Auf ein Mal hatte Slicks Stimme einen geradezu singenden Klang angenommen, und neugierig geworden drehte er sich um.

Angels Blick streifte ihn kurz interessiert und wanderte dann zu Slick. Das Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn bedachte, erreichte nicht ihre Augen.

„Ich hab schon auf dich gewartet, meine Schöne!" Er griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und zog ein paar knisternde Geldscheine heraus.  
„Schau mal, was ich hier für dich habe! Na? Die willst du dir doch bestimmt verdienen? Wenn du mich heute Nacht verwöhnst, gehören die ganz allein dir…" Seine Stimme rutschte noch eine Oktave tiefer, „und wenn du es besonders gut machst, leg ich vielleicht noch was oben drauf."

Er beobachtete interessiert ihr Gesicht und glaubte kurz Panik in ihren Augen aufflackern zu sehen, war sich im nächsten Moment aber nicht sicher, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Sie lachte gekünstelt auf.

Aus der Nähe sah sie nicht mehr engelhaft aus, die Nase ein bisschen zu spitz, das Kinn leicht fliehend…

„Nun? Was ist Schätzchen?" Mit den Pfund-Noten in der Hand strich Slick ihr über die nackten Brüste. „Willst du nicht dem guten Leo die Nacht versüßen?" Und nun wurde sein Tonfall gehässig „Du weißt doch selbst, dass ich der Einzige bin, der sich dich leisten kann und dass ich auch der Einzige bin, der bereit ist, so viel für dich zu bezahlen!"

Ohne zu Überlegen hörte er sich plötzlich fragen. „Was bekomme ich von dir für 200 Pfund?"

Die Frau und der Schleimer drehten sich gleichzeitig zu ihm um und starrten ihn überrascht an.

Sie fasste sich als erste und stammelte. „Äh… was du willst…"

Slick sprang entrüstet von seinem Barhocker, schubste Angel zur Seite, sodass sie stolperte, und packte ihn am Kragen seiner Lederjacke und versuchte ihn ebenfalls vom Hocker zu zerren. „Vergiss es Freundchen, sie gehört mir!" Knurrte er ihn an.

Im nächsten Moment stand er auf dem Boden, seine Hände umklammerten Slicks weiße Handgelenke und lösten sie gewaltsam von seiner Jacke. Er war eindeutig der stärkere der beiden.

Bevor das Ganze ausarten konnte, standen auch schon zwei der bulligen Typen, die im Hintergrund für Ordnung sorgten, neben ihnen. Und einer der beiden fragte ruhig. „Gibt es hier ein Problem?"

Er ließ Slicks Handgelenke los und wischte sich die Hände demonstrativ an seiner Hose ab, als müsse er sie von etwas Schleimigen befreien.

„Kein Problem", sagte Angel schnell, die sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. „Leo hier hat nur vergessen, dass wir erst kürzlich die Preise erhöht haben."

„DAS IST DOCH DIE HÖHE!" schrie Leo nun aufgebracht, was allerdings noch immer von der Musik übertönt zu werden schien, da kaum einer der weiteren Gäste ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Dieser Bastard hat kein Recht! ICH will Angel heute Nacht haben! ICH habe meine Rechte zuerst angemeldet."

„Sir, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Sie sich jetzt beruhigen! Vielleicht sollten Sie für heute nach Hause gehen, Sir!" Der Ordner hatte Slick am Arm gepackt und hielt ihn im festen Griff, doch seine Stimme war ruhig und freundlich. „Hat er seine Rechnung schon bezahlt, Nelly?" Die Frage ging an die Kleine hinterm Tresen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Wie viel?" - „20 Pfund!"

Slick bzw. Leo bezahlte zähneknirschend.

Der andere Ordner behielt ihn im Auge. Doch er stand nur da, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ironisch eine Augenbraue gehoben.

Er wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass er so ruhig blieb. Aber da Slick oder Leo ihn so sehr an Snape erinnerte, gerade jetzt, wie er ihn mit hasserfüllten Blicken aufspießte, fühlte er eine tiefe Genugtuung.

Der zweite Ordner sprach die Frau an. „Angel? Alles klar?" Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihm und Slick hin und her, und sie nickte ein wenig hektisch. „Alles klar, Bruno, kein Problem… und danke!"

Bruno nickte, warf ihm noch einen warnenden Blick zu und folgte dann seinem Kollegen, der den immer noch zeternden Slick zur Tür „geleitete".

„Nun.." Angel hatte sich wieder im Griff und wandte sich nun lächelnd an ihn. „möchtest du mir nicht etwas zu Trinken spendieren, Love?"

Er starrte sie einen Moment unschlüssig an.

Anscheinend hatte er seine Begleitung für heute Nacht gefunden.

Dann fasste er sich und wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf einen Barhocker.

„Du bist nicht sehr gesprächig, was? Eher der stille Typ!"

Er setzte sich neben sie, griff nach seinem Bier und stellte fest, dass es leer war.

Also wandte er sich an seine Begleiterin. „Auf was darf ich dich einladen … Angel?" Er betonte ihren Namen und verzog die Lippen zu einem kleinen, aber schiefen Lächeln. Seine Stimme klang etwas rau, da er sie heute noch nicht oft benutzt hatte.

„Champagner!", erwiderte sie prompt. „Lass uns Champagner trinken, Love! Auf eine, wie ich dir versprechen kann, wunderbare Nacht!" Sie bedachte ihn mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick.

„Soso, Champagner?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Braue. „da kann ich für die Getränke noch mal dasselbe wie für dich bezahlen?" Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann zuckte er die Achseln. „Sei's drum, trink meinetwegen deinen Champagner. Ich nehme ein Bier."

„Das ist nicht nett, weißt du." Angel verzog schmollend die Lippen. „Ein Gentleman trinkt aus Höflichkeit dasselbe wie eine Lady."

Jetzt lachte er auf, und es klang wie ein heiseres Bellen. „Schätzchen, ICH bin kein Gentleman und DU bist keine Lady!"

Einen Moment starrte sie ihn sprachlos an, schwankend zwischen Verblüffung und Ärger, dann verzogen sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln. „Weißt du was, Love? Du gefällst mir! Nelly!" Sie sprach die Kleine hinter der Bar an. „Gib uns beiden ein Bier."

Eine Weile vertrieben sie sich mit Smalltalk die Zeit an der Bar, tranken noch ein Bier und rauchten ein paar Zigaretten, und er bemühte sich, sich daran zu erinnern, wie man mit Frauen flirtete.

**_Tbc..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hm, 53 Hits für Kapitel 2 aber nicht ein einziges Review..._

_Wie soll ich das jetzt deuten? Heißt das, es war schlecht? Oder uninteressant? Ehrlich, mit ein paar kurzen Worten, könntet ihr mir das Leben bzw. diese Geschichte erleichtern!_

_

* * *

_

Ihr Zimmer war klein.  
Es gab ein riesiges Bett, über dem ein Spiegel an der Decke hing, zwei kleine Sessel und eine Kommode.  
Eine zweite Tür führte in einen weiteren Raum.

Immerhin schien die Bettwäsche sauber zu sein.

„Lass uns gleich das Geschäftliche regeln, dann haben wir mehr Zeit für den Spaß!" Angels Tonfall klang nun ganz nach routinierter Geschäftsfrau.

Gut, das war wenigstens ehrlich und ihm nur Recht.

Er kramte in der Innentasche seiner Jacke und zog ein paar achtlos darin verstaute Geldscheine heraus. Er zählte 200 Pfund ab und stopfte den bescheidenen Rest wieder zurück in die Tasche.

Er hielt ihr das Geld hin, und nach einem kurzen Zögern nahm sie es und ließ es dann schnell in der obersten Schublade der Kommode verschwinden.

Jetzt lächelte sie ihn breit an.

„Danke, Love! Du bist wirklich sehr großzügig, aber bevor wir anfangen, noch ein paar kleine Regeln, ok?"

Er nickte.

„Als erstes, ich küsse dich nicht auf den Mund!"

Er schnaubte. „Das ist mir Recht! Weiter?"

Sie zögerte kurz. „Ich mache alles was du willst… du kannst mich ficken, wo und wie du willst." Sie machte erneut eine kurze Pause. „…mit und ohne Gummi… dafür hast du bezahlt…"

„Mit!" fiel er ihr schnell ins Wort, dann um die Schärfe ein wenig abzumildern, verzog er die Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

Angel nickte und schien dabei sogar erleichtert, dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Aufzählung fort. „Du kannst mir auch den Hintern versohlen, wenn du das magst, aber wenn du die Peitsche oder ähnliches bevorzugst, bist du bei mir falsch. Gwen ist diejenige, die darauf steht. Wenn du selbst eher auf Schmerzen magst… nun ja, ich bin da nicht die Beste, aber ich bemühe mich, die Wünsche meiner Kunden zu erfüllen. Das wäre eigentlich schon alles. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, ich denke, du hast alles kurz und bündig erklärt." Sein Tonfall war voller Ironie.

Sie ging nicht darauf ein.

„Gut, möchtest du noch etwas trinken? Das ist jetzt im Preis mitinbegriffen." Sie zwinkerte schelmisch.

Er lachte wieder. Irgendwie mochte er ihre Art, mit der sie ihn heute schon ein paar Mal zum Lachen gebracht hatte.  
„Danke, ich hab erst mal genug… sonst bin ich hinterher zu betrunken und bekomme nichts für mein Geld."

„Ok" Angel näherte sich ihm. Ihre Haltung änderte sich, und nun verwandelte sie sich in die anschmiegsame Gespielin, als die sie bezahlt worden war.  
„Was kann ich also für dich tun, Love." Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem sanften Hauch.

Plötzlich war er unschlüssig.  
Er überlegte.  
Was wollte er?  
Er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Einfach mit einer Frau, nun, mit ihr schlafen.

Sie strich ihm mit den Fingern über sein T-Shirt, und er bekam eine Gänsehaut.

„Zieh doch erst mal die Jacke aus…"

Ihre Hände waren ihm dabei behilflich, und dann lag die schwere Lederjacke auf dem Boden. Sie wollte ihm das Shirt aus dem Hosenbund ziehen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Ich dachte, wir zwei Hübschen könnten zuerst zusammen duschen gehen, wenn du nichts anderes vorziehst?"

Ihre schwarz umrandeten Augen sahen aus der Nähe grotesk aus.

„Nein! …keine ‚Spielchen' unter der Dusche!"

Auch wenn sie nur eine Nutte war, wollte er ihr seinen durch Narben und Tätowierungen verunstalteten Oberkörper nicht zeigen.  
…seltsam, diese Art von Scham war ihm früher vollkommen fremd gewesen.

Um seinen vorherigen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen, bemühte er sich nun um ein kleines Lächeln und einen freundlicheren Tonfall.  
„Wenn du duschen möchtest, kannst du das gerne tun. Ich habe vorhin erst geduscht."

Seinen unerwarteten Ausbruch ignorierend, näherte sich Angels Gesicht seinem Brustkorb und wanderte daran auf und ab.  
Sie schnupperte demonstrativ an ihm.  
„Hmm, stimmt! Du riechst gut! … Sag mal, hast du einen Hund?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er schon wieder schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Merlin, jetzt hatte er sie schon wieder angefahren…war er etwa nervös?

„Du riechst ein bisschen nach Hund. Das ist nicht schlimm", beeilte sie sich zu ergänzen. „Ich liebe Hunde! Als Kind hatte ich einen, einen kleinen Terrier, der mir überallhin gefolgt ist." Bei der Erinnerung schien sie traurig zu werden.

„Ja, ich habe einen Hund."  
Er entspannte sich.  
„Eine undefinierbare Straßenkötermischung!"  
Er grinste.

„Ist er lieb?"

„Hm, wie man's nimmt… er gehorcht nur, wenn es ihm passt."  
Seine rechte Augenbraue hob sich spöttisch.

„Das hat er bestimmt von seinem Herrchen."  
Sie gab ihm einen frechen Klaps auf die Brust.

„Ok, du willst nicht mit mir duschen gehen … dann setzt dich erst mal."  
Sie schob ihn sanft, aber bestimmt in Richtung eines der Sessel, und als er ihn erreichte, ließ er sich einfach hineinfallen und blickte sie erwartungsvoll von unten herauf an.

Sie ging vor ihm auf die Knie und schob seine Beine auseinander.

„Da du bisher keine speziellen Wünsche geäußert hast, Love, muss ich wohl den Anfang machen… nicht, dass du dich hinterher noch über mich beschwerst!"

Sie strich ihm über den Jeansstoff an seinen Oberschenkeln, und wieder bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Eigentlich keine große Sache, eine normalerweise ganz einfache Geste, aber es war einfach zu lange her, dass ihn jemand so berührt hatte, dass ihn überhaupt jemand berührt hatte.

Ihre Finger wanderten über den Stoff der Jeans, und ihr Ziel war offensichtlich.

Er zitterte.

Sein Herzschlag hatte sich beschleunigt.

Unglaublich, er kam sich vor wie ein Teenager bei seinem ersten erotischen Abenteuer…

Ihre Finger öffneten den Knopf seiner Jeans, zogen langsam den Reißverschluss auf.

Er hielt kurz den Atem an, um ihn dann mit einem Keuchen wieder auszustoßen.

Sie berührte seine nackte Haut!

Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er längst eine Erektion hatte.  
Er schloss die Augen, fühlte kühle Luft an seinem, wie ihm schien, brennenden Fleisch.  
Ihre Finger umfassten ihn, streichelten ihn, dann waren sie wieder verschwunden, und er hörte ein leises Knistern.

Jetzt griff sie wieder nach ihm, und er wurde daran erinnert, dass er ja auf Kondomen bestanden hatte.

Auch durch die dämpfende Hülle fühlten sich ihre Zunge und Lippen wundervoll an.  
Er krampfte die Hände in die Sessellehnen, die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
Ihre Zunge wanderte langsam auf und ab, dann umschloss ihn ihr warmer Mund ganz, hob und senkte sich und es dauerte nicht lange und er explodierte förmlich.

Nachdem sich sein Herzschlag allmählich beruhigt hatte, öffnete er schließlich langsam die Augen und blickte in ihr fragendes Gesicht.

„Du hattest es wohl ziemlich nötig, was Love?"  
Ihre Stimme klang vollkommen neutral, ohne den Hauch von Belustigung.

Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Tja … anscheinend."

Es war ihm peinlich.  
Klar, sie war nur eine Nutte und hatte wer weiß was schon erlebt, aber es erschütterte ihn zutiefst, dass er wie ein pubertierender Teenager dermaßen früh gekommen war.

Sie erhob sich. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich jetzt gern erst mal duschen gehen."

Er nickte.

„Und wenn du doch etwas trinken willst, auf der Kommode stehen Flaschen und Gläser. Bedien dich!"

Damit verschwand sie in der zweiten Tür, hinter der sich das Badezimmer verbarg.

**_Tbc..._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mein Dank geht an Drachenei (Vielen D__ank für dein Kommi, das war wenigstens ehrlich!) und an Trovia (zu deinen Reviews hab ich mich ja schon geäußert ;o) )_

_Hier gibt es nun keinen "richtigen" Sex mehr, sondern nur noch ein "Männergespräch"._

_Vielleicht gefällt es ja dem einen oder anderen..._

* * *

Leise betrat er im Morgengrauen das Haus am Grimmauld Place.  
Leise vor allem um nicht das Portrait seiner Mutter zu wecken, die das ganze Haus mit ihrem Geschrei aufscheuchen würde. Zwar dürften sich außer Kreacher und Remus niemand hier aufhalten, aber Moony musste auch nicht unbedingt erfahren, dass er sich draußen herumgetrieben hatte. 

Bevor er auch nur den Fuß auf die unterste Treppenstufe hatte setzen können, war die Küchentür leise aufgegangen und ein übermüdet aussehender Remus hatte ihn wortlos angeblickt.

Mit einer bestimmenden Handbewegung hatte er in ihm bedeutet, ihm in die Küche zu folgen.

Auf dem großen Tisch stand ein dampfender Becher Tee.

Remus schloss die Tür hinter sich, drehte sich zu ihm um und begann sofort in scharfem Ton.  
„Wo warst du?"

„Spazieren."  
War seine kurzangebundene Antwort und Trotz zeichnete sich auf seiner Miene ab.

Remus seufzte.  
„Sirius, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, heimlich still und leise nachts das Haus zu verlassen und" Er machte eine Pause, sog kurz die Luft ein. „und eine Frau zu besuchen." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Er blieb stumm und starrte Remus aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Sirius, ich kann sie an dir riechen. Ich rieche Alkohol, Zigarettenqualm, Parfüm und eine Frau. Morgen ist Vollmond!", fügte er erklärend hinzu, als ob sein Gegenüber dies nicht wusste.

„Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt beide ins Bett gehen, damit wir heute Abend ausgeruht sind." Er drehte sich bei diesen Worten um und griff nach der Türklinke.

Remus war im nächsten Augenblick neben ihm, packte ihn und zerrte ihn zum Tisch. Dort drückte er ihn auf einen der Stühle. Mit wütender Miene stand er über ihn gebeugt.  
„Du wirst mir jetzt auf der Stelle erklären, was das sollte, hier einfach zu verschwinden! Was glaubst du, wäre geschehen, wenn die anderen von deinem Verschwinden erfahren hätten? Was wäre, wenn dich jemand erkannt hätte?"

Remus schäumte vor Wut.

„ICH soll mich vor dir rechtfertigen?"  
Seine, die ganze Zeit anhaltende Gelassenheit wich schlagartig brodelndem Zorn und mit jedem Wort wurde seine Stimme nun lauter.  
„ICH sitze hier Tag für Tag, eingesperrt, soll mich verstecken, darf mir Snapes Sticheleien, Mollys Vorhaltungen und Dumbledores Befehle anhören. ICH bin hier gefangen, in MEINEM EIGENEN Haus! Ihr alle maßt euch an, über MEIN Leben zu bestimmen! Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, wie es wohl ist, absolut nutzlos zu sein?" Abrupt brach er ab, dann, nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, senkte er den Blick zu Boden und flüsterte. „Moony, ich habe das Gefühl, ich ersticke hier drinnen. Ich musste hinaus!"

Remus seufzte dann setzte er sich schwer auf einen gegenüber stehenden Stuhl und sah seinen Freund müde an.  
„Sirius, ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber… die Situation ist im Moment nun mal…"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du mich verstehst!" Fiel er Remus heftig ins Wort.  
„Ich war so lange eingesperrt, dann bin ich endlich wieder frei, und nun stecken mich meine so genannten Freunde wieder in ein Gefängnis! Das ist nicht fair! Ich riskiere lieber, dass man mich draußen erkennt und vielleicht zurück nach Azkaban bringt, als hier weiterhin nur rum zu sitzen."

„Du hast also vor, weiter nachts durch die Gegend zu streifen?"

„Ja, das habe ich!" Er funkelte Remus wütend an.

„Sirius, bitte … sei doch vernünftig!"

„Bevormunde mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind, Remus!"

„Dann benimm dich gefälligst nicht immer wie eins!"  
Remus' Faust krachte auf den Küchentisch, und die Teetasse machte einen Satz.

Beide Männer starrten sich wütend an.

Remus senkte zuerst den Blick.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?" Fragte er nach einigen Augenblicken des Schweigens beherrscht und erhob sich, um Wasser aufzusetzen.

„Ja, bitte!"

Gut, also „saßen" sie das Thema erst einmal aus…

Bald darauf nippten sie an ihren dampfenden Tassen und schwiegen erneut.

Remus sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, dann verzogen sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Schließlich durchbrach er die Stille.

„Erzählst du mir, wo du warst und was du getrieben hast?"

Er sah seinen Freund mit misstrauischem Blick an, erkannte aber nur neugieriges Interesse.  
„Ich bin durch die Straßen von Soho gestreift… als Hund!", betonte er bei Remus' fragendem Blick.  
„Irgendwann stand ich vor 'nem Muggel-Strip-Club und bin hineingegangen… als Mann!"

Remus grinste bei der Betonung.

„Soso, ein Strip-Club." Remus hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Du wolltest dir also nackte Frauen anschauen… und du hast nicht nur geschaut."  
Er schnupperte demonstrativ, und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Wo hast du eigentlich das Muggel-Geld her? Oder hast du die Dame allein mit deinem Charme becirct? In einem Strip-Club allerdings äußerst unwahrscheinlich."

„Dung hat es besorgt, auch die Klamotten."

Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab ihm einen Sack mit Tafelsilber in die Hand gedrückt, und er hat es für mich verkauft." Er zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln.

„Aha, du warst dann also in dem Club… und weiter?" Remus' Neugierde war offensichtlich.

„Hab mich umgesehen, ein paar Bier getrunken und mich mit einem der Mädchen geeinigt."

„Das ist doch wohl nicht der ganze Bericht!" Remus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Früher hättest du nicht das kleinste Detail ausgelassen. Du hättest jede Stellung, jedes Quietschen des Bettes, jedes Stöhnen des Mädchens beschrieben."

„Früher musste ich auch nicht für Sex bezahlen!" Er seufzte, dann sah er Remus herausfordernd an.

„Was willst du denn wissen?  
Ob ich mit ihr geschlafen hab?  
Ja, das weißt du!  
Wie oft?  
Zweimal, ein Mal hat sie mir einen geblasen.  
Ob sie hübsch war?  
Früher wäre sie nicht mein Fall gewesen. Aber so wählerisch kann ich heute nicht mehr sein.  
Ob ich es genossen hab?  
Ja! Ich…" Er stockte und sprach dann mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt."

Er senkte den Blick und verstummte, dann nach einer Weile fuhr er leise fort.  
„Remus… ich glaube, ich war noch nie in eine Frau verliebt!"

Remus verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten an seinem Tee und bekam einen Hustenanfall.

„Padfoot, willst du jetzt sagen, du hast dich in eine Hure verliebt?" Remus war sichtlich entsetzt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah Remus vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Natürlich nicht! Nein, ich meine, ich hatte Zeit zum Nachdenken… sie war duschen… ich habe versucht mich an früher zu erinnern, an Mädchen und Frauen, mit denen ich in unserer Schulzeit und danach geschlafen hatte… ich konnte mich an keins ihrer Gesichter erinnern…

Nun schwiegen beide und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Hast du sie geküsst?" Remus beendete erneut das Schweigen.

Er sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Geküsst? Wen?"

„Na, die Stripperin. Schon vergessen?" Remus grinste breit.

Ach so… DAS meinte er.

„Nein! Sie ist eine Nutte. Nutten küsst man nicht, und sie küssen dich nicht! Das ist Teil der Vereinbarung."

„Hm, ich weiß, es ist jetzt ein wenig spät, das zu fragen, aber hast du wenigstens an Verhütung gedacht?"

„Wenn du einen Verhütungszauber meinst, ja, natürlich! DEN habe ich tatsächlich nicht vergessen… Kunststück, früher brauchte ich ihn auch ziemlich oft." Er lachte humorlos.

„Ich dachte jetzt auch eher an Kondome! In den letzten Jahren hat sich eine Muggel-Krankheit ausgebreitet, die durch ungeschützen Geschlechtsverkehr übertragen wird und gegen die es bisher kein Heilmittel gibt."

„Ja? … Ach so … Mensch Moony, natürlich hab ich Gummis benutzt! Glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde es riskieren, Snape um einen Trank gegen Tripper oder Syph bitten zu müssen?"

Remus starrte ihn einen Moment verdattert an, dann prusteten beide los.

* * *

_Ein kleines Review würde mich sehr freuen!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Nochmals vielen Dank an Jo, Pemaroth und T-Virus 666 ;o) für eure Reviews! Ich hab euch ja schon darauf geantwortet!_

_Kommen wir nun zum Abschluß der Geschichte..._

* * *

Angel hatte sich grade umgezogen, als es leise an ihrer Tür klopfte. Nelly kam herein, ein Tablett mit Frühstück balancierend.

„Störe ich?" Sie sah sich suchend im Zimmer nach einer weiteren Person um.

„Er ist längst weg, komm herein."

Das Bett war schon wieder ordentlich bezogen, also stellte Nelly das Tablett darauf ab und setzte sich daneben und plapperte gleich drauflos.

„Und? Wie war es? Welche Sonderwünsche hatte dein spendabler Kunde?"

Sie erinnerte sich an das großzügige Trinkgeld, das er ihr zugesteckt hatte, und das nur für ein paar Bier.

Angel, nun in Jeans und Pulli, die wieder glatten Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, ließ sich ebenfalls auf dem Bett nieder und griff nach einer Toastscheibe und einer Tasse mit dampfendem Tee.

Nelly starrte sie neugierig an, doch sie biss zuerst genüsslich in den Toast und nippte anschließend an ihrem Tee.

„Und? Jess…" „Angel" hieß in Wirklichkeit Jessica. „nun red schon? War es schlimm? War er schlimmer als Leo?" Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Jess kaute nachdenklich vor sich hin, schluckte den Bissen herunter, dann schüttelte sie langsam den Kopf.

„Nein, es war nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil, er war immer darauf bedacht, dass ich auch meinen Spaß hatte. Nur am Anfang, als ich ihm einen geblasen hab, ist er fast sofort gekommen… das schien ihm auch ganz schön peinlich zu sein."

Nelly lachte kurz auf, verstummte aber bei Jess' strafendem Blick.

Ich bin dann duschen gegangen… allein. Er wollte nicht mit, sondern hat auf mich gewartet.

Danach haben wir dann zusammen geschlafen. Im Grunde hat er mich kaum berührt und trotzdem hat er es geschafft, mich zu erregen. Er hat mich ziemlich lange angeschaut, nackt, hat mich vorsichtig gestreichelt, meine Brüste, meine Arme, meinen Bauch… als versuchte er sich an etwas zu erinnern. Ich schätze, er hatte tatsächlich lange keine Frau gehabt. Obwohl ich mir das kaum vorstellen kann. Ich meine, er war nicht übel, also nicht hässlich, vielleicht ein bisschen dünn und mürrisch, aber nicht unangenehm."

„Vielleicht war er ja im Knast?!" , warf Nelly ein.

„Ja… vielleicht …

Er wollte, dass ich ihn reite und hat auch auf 'nem Gummi bestanden. Er hat sich solange zurückgehalten, bis ich gekommen bin. Hinterher ist er ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen.

„Ein echter ‚Traumkunde', was?", witzelte Nelly spöttisch.

Jess ging nicht darauf ein, sondern verspeiste einen weiteren Toast. Dann fuhr sie mit gerunzelter Stirn fort.

„Das Einzige, das komisch war, dass er sich geweigert hat, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen. Ich schätze, er hat Narben, oder so. Ich wollte nachts mal drunter schauen, da ist er aufgewacht und hat mich ziemlich fest gepackt, auf den Rücken gedreht und kurz und heftig gefickt. Kurz darauf ist er verschwunden. So, das war mein Bericht! Bist du zufrieden, du freche kleine Göre?" Grinsend zog Jess Nelly an der Nase.

„Au… na ja, besser als nix", schmollte Nelly.

„Wirst du ihn wiedersehen?"

Jess zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung! Ich hätte nix dagegen! Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich von Donnerstag bis Sonntag immer da bin … Er meinte, er würde sehen, ob er es einrichten kann, aber nichts versprechen."

„Oh, endlich mal einer, der einem Mädchen keine falschen Versprechungen macht." Nellys Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Willst du jetzt nach Hause?"

„Ja, es wird Zeit, und ich freu mich auf mein eigenes Bett…" Sie machte eine Pause.

„Nell, du hast mir doch hoffentlich noch etwas für mich, oder?!" Jess' Stimme klang ein wenig ungeduldig, und Nelly schob ihr ein kleines Tütchen mit weißem Pulver rüber.

* * *

Nach ihrem ersten nächtlichen Gespräch in der Küche herrschte zwischen Remus und ihm ein unausgesprochenes Einvernehmen.

Er verschwand ein-, zweimal im Monat und sollte jemandem durch einen dummen Zufall sein Fehlen auffallen, würde Remus für ihn lügen.

Jedes Mal, wenn er morgens müde, aber ungewohnt zufrieden in den Grimmauld Place zurückkehrte, wartete Remus in der Küche mit einer heißen Tasse Tee auf ihn.

In diesen Momenten schienen sie sich wieder so nahe zu stehen wie damals in ihrer Schulzeit.

Ihre Gespräche verliefen in gelöster Stimmung, und bei gemeinsamen Erinnerungen an unbekümmerte Tage ihrer Jugend brachen sie hin und wieder in für sie beide ungewohnt übermütiges Gelächter aus.

An einem Morgen, als er gerade die Küche verlassen und zu Bett gehen wollte, hielt er mit der Klinke in der Hand inne und wandte sich erneut zu Remus um.

„Moony… was ich dich immer mal fragen wollte." Remus, der noch schnell die benutzen Tassen abspülte, drehte sich bei seinem zögernden Tonfall verdutzt um.

„Ja?"

Er räusperte sich. „Sag mal… du und Tonks…" er verstummte auf der Suche nach den richtigen Worten.

Remus erstarrte, biss sich auf die Lippen und blickte kurz zu Boden. Dann sprach er leise. „Was ist mir ihr und mir?"

„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an… aber ich meine… läuft da irgendwas zwischen euch?"

Remus schwieg, dann seufzte er. „Sirius… ich… ich mag sie. Ja, ich mag Nymphadora wirklich sehr gern… und ich glaube, dass sie mich auch mag… aber es ist nichts, über das du dir Gedanken machen musst. Ich meine, wir sind nur gute Freunde."

„Ach? Und weiß Tonks das auch?", fragte er mit unbeabsichtigter Schärfe in der Stimme.

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Hör zu Moony, ich habe nichts dagegen, falls du deswegen irgendwelche Bedenken hast! Tonks ist meine Cousine, und ich hab sie gern, und du bist mein bester Freund, und wem sollte ich mehr Glück wünschen als euch beiden?"

„Sirius, das ist es nicht. Sie… sie ist noch so jung und… sieh mich an, ich bin ein Ausgestoßener, ein Werwolf, habe weder Geld noch Arbeit, was für ein Leben könnte ich ihr bieten?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das interessiert", war seine leise Antwort. Dann wandte er sich zur Tür um. „Du bist wie immer zu vernünftig, Remus. Es liegt natürlich bei dir, aber ich bitte dich, wenn du etwas für sie empfindest, dann gib ihr eine Chance. Du hast auch ein Recht auf Liebe und Zuneigung, mein Freund. Vergiss das nicht!" Er drehte noch einmal den Kopf und sah Remus in die Augen. „Und meinen Segen habt ihr." Er lächelte. Im nächsten Moment war er aus der Küche verschwunden und ließ einen sehr nachdenklichen Remus Lupin zurück.

* * *

Angel mochte ihren „Stammfreier" mehr und mehr. Auch wenn er, anders als die meisten Männer, ihr nicht sein Herz ausschüttete und auch sonst nicht sonderlich viel sprach.

Sie wusste im Grunde nichts von ihm. Wusste nicht, wo, bzw. was er arbeitete, wo er wohnte, ob er verheiratet war, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass dies nicht der Fall war.

Die Tatsache, dass er einen Hund hatte, war das Persönlichste, was er je von sich preisgegeben hatte.

Angel ertappte sich dabei, dass sie insgeheim jeden Abend nach ihm Ausschau hielt und hoffte, er würde doch noch kommen.

Aber er hielt sich an sein Wort, ein- oder zweimal im Monat, öfter besuchte er das ‚Hot Spot' nicht.

Sie genoss seine Gegenwart, auch wenn sich eigentlich nie etwas am Ablauf des Abends änderte, wenn er sie aufsuchte.

Ein bisschen Smalltalk an der Bar, an dem sich auch manchmal Nelly beteiligte. Dann verschwanden sie auf ihrem Zimmer, wo er ihr immer erst die 200 Pfund in die Hand drückte.

Er weigerte sich weiterhin mit ihr zu duschen, oder seinen Oberkörper vor ihr zu entblößen. Das Einzige was sich ab und zu änderte, waren die Stellungen, in denen sie Sex hatten. Aber nie verlangte er etwas Außergewöhnliches oder Unangenehmes von ihr, und immer bestand er auf einem Gummi.

Vielleicht war es diese Vorhersehbarkeit, die Sicherheit, die Regelmäßigkeit, die sie so an ihm schätzte?!

An einem Abend, nachdem sie noch träge vom befriedigenden Liebesspiel auf dem Rücken nebeneinander lagen und er sie im Spiegel über dem Bett betrachtete, durchbrach sie die Stille mit einer Frage, die sie schon länger interessierte.

„Sag mal, Love, du bist nicht zufällig ein einsamer, reicher Geschäftsmann, der eine Begleitung für ein paar gesellschaftliche Anlässe braucht, oder?" Sie seufzte.

„Ich soll was sein?" Überrascht hob er den Kopf und blickte sie verwirrt an.

„Ach, ich dachte nur an diesen Film, du weißt schon, „Pretty Woman" mit der tollen Julia Roberts und dem gutaussehenden Richard Gere."

Angels Stimme war träumerisch geworden.

Er hob nur fragend eine Augenbraue, verstand aber nicht, was sie meinte.

Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen.

„Na, du wirst doch diesen Film kennen, in dem sich der reiche Mann in die arme Nutte verliebt und sie sich am Ende in einander verlieben und glücklich sind, bis ans Ende ihrer Tage?! … Julia Roberts? Ist dir doch ein Begriff?!"

Er starrte sie inzwischen stirnrunzelnd an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, sagt mir nichts, müsste ich die kennen?"

„Aber selbstverständlich!" Angel verdrehte die Augen. „Die kennt doch jeder!"

„Nun, ich bin nicht jeder." Seine Stimme klang nun gereizt.

„Gehst du denn nicht ins Kino?" Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht mal zusammen ins Kino gehen! Was hältst du davon, Love?" Jetzt strahlte sie ihn an.

Im ersten Moment starrte er sie nur verwundert an, dann verschleierte sich sein Blick, ging scheinbar durch sie hindurch. Offenbar dachte er über ihren Vorschlag nach.

Angel beobachtet erwartungsvoll sein Mienenspiel, aber nur kurz darauf sah er ihr wieder fest ins Gesicht.

Er stieß ein kurzes humorloses Lachen aus und beendete damit das Schweigen.

„Hör zu, Angel, du schläfst mit mir, weil ich dich dafür bezahle, und mehr will ich auch nicht!"

Das hatte gesessen!

Seine Worte hatten sie verletzt, und sie schwieg einen Moment.

DAS hatte sie tatsächlich für einen Augenblick vergessen.

Doch irgendwie ließ ihr das Thema keine Ruhe.

„Gut, du gehst nicht ins Kino, aber dass du Julia Roberts nicht kennst?! Im Fernsehen laufen doch auch ständig Filme mit ihr."

„Nein, ich kenne diese Frau nicht. Können wir das jetzt lassen?" Und um das ihn allmählich nervende Gespräch zu beenden, griff er nach ihren Schultern, drehte sie ein wenig unsanft zurück auf den Rücken und begann, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

* * *

**_Epilog_**

Das Ende der Geschichte ist schnell erzählt…

Irgendwann kam der verhängnisvolle Tag, der Tag im Ministerium, an dem er durch den Schleier gefallen und gestorben war.

Angel wartete einige Wochen vergeblich auf ihren „Stammkunden" und war schließlich davon überzeugt, dass er ihrer doch überdrüssig geworden war.

Ihre Tage als Stripperin im „Hot Spot" waren bald gezählt. Der Besitzer wechselte, es kamen jüngere, hübschere Mädchen und der Club erlebte einen unerwarteten Aufschwung, weil er auf einmal „in" war, in besseren Kreisen. Das geschah oft in London, an einem Tag völlig unbekannt, und am nächsten rannten einem die Leute die Bude ein.

Angel erlebte den großen „Run" nicht mehr mit.

Sie musste sich schließlich das Geld als „Vollzeit-Hure" verdienen, um ihre Drogensucht zu finanzieren.

Sie setzte sich eines Tages den „Goldenen Schuss", an dem sie starb.

**ENDE**


End file.
